


Six minutes

by O_R



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, How Do I Tag, Like a month after, M/M, One Shot, Post-Squip, Writing FF is my Coping Mechanism, first fic, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_R/pseuds/O_R
Summary: Rich bets that Jeremy wouldn’t kiss Michael by Friday at midnight after being caught pinning for him.





	Six minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Be More Chill or Regular Show, the latter of which I had used some lines from an episode called ‘do or diaper’. :)

Jeremy paced around his room pretending to search for the newest version of Apocalypse of the Damned which lied innocently on his bed as Michael was waiting down stairs setting up the game system. He attempted to coast himself down stairs before his rising anxiety would stop him altogether. 

“I-I can do this. Just one kiss. Just... Ahh,”Rich and Jake clumsily fell into the room through the window, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Six minutes till midnight, bro “Rich being the first to recover, stood up and responded,”You gonna make a move, or just keep hiding out up here all night?”

“I was just about to do it!” Jeremy shrieked although not knowing how truthful his words really were.

From downstairs, they could hear Michael’s voice complaining about how much time it took to find the game. 

Jeremy’s anxiety seemed to skyrocket at that point as he yelled, “Yeah, ju-just a sec.”

Jake amused by the whole situation “Better get out there.”

Jeremy released an annoyed groan and started rummaging through a plastic bag he filled with all the mints he could possibly find from the seven eleven he passed by on the way home. “Right. This is gotta be perfect,” He scarfs down the hand full of mints in his hand. 

“Jere, I think you're good”

“Uh, seriously dude, you should probably stop.”

“Jeremy?” Michael calls from downstairs. 

“Coming!” He looks at his bedroom mirror one more time before rushing downstairs with the video game in hand to see that Michael had his keys out and in the process of exiting the door. ”Hey, where you going?”

“I forgot one of the controllers at home so I‘m gonna have to drive home real quick to get it.” Michael’s eyes were practically shining from his giddiness. 

Jeremy had never been so glad that the room was dimly lit or Michael would have seen the blush blossoming on his face from the taller boys expression. Before he could say anything, however, Rich and Jake came stumbling from the room onto the hallway. 

Jake having assessed the situation immediately said “ We should probably leave now”.

“But got to see if he does it!” Rich responded oblivious to how loud they were speaking. 

Jeremy looked at the two guys on the ground in disbelief before turning to see Michael’s confused expression. 

“Rich? Jake? What are you guys doing here? And see who does what?” Michael’s eyebrow scrunched up, perplexed by what was happening. 

“You better tell him about the bet” Rich told Jeremy sheepishly. Jake elbowed him in the side and motioned for him to shut up. 

“Bet? What bet?” Michael felt his patience thinning. 

“Uh, well see, it wasn't a bet exactly.” Jeremy refused to look him straight in the eye while nervously scratching the back of his neck. “...I just said I would kiss you by Friday at midnight, and if I didn't, I have to do Rich’s work out regiment for a month..”

“What?”Michael seemed to only get angrier at the explanation. 

“See, but if I did kiss you, then Rich would have to commit to wearing a diaper to all of Jake’s parties for the next month…” Jeremy attempted to explain,”so yeah, it was pretty much a bet.”

“So you bet Rich that you could kiss me?!”

“Well, it was more than he would kiss you, not could,” Jake muttered.

“QUIET, Jake! I can't believe you, Jeremy! Here I thought we were having some semblance of normalcy after that whole Squip incident, and it was all for a dumb bet?” Jeremy could see the hurt expression on Michael’s face and instantly felt ten times more guilty. 

“Yeah, but-”Michael let out a sound of frustration and anger before storming out of the house, "Michael, wait!”

“Nice going, Jerebear” Rich said sarcastically, earning another elbow to the side courtesy of Jake who seemed disappointed of Rich. 

Jeremy gives them both a heated glare before running off after Michael. Seeing him struggle to get the right keys, he takes the opportunity to step in the way of the car door. 

“Michael! Wait, you have to let me explain.” 

“I don't want to hear anything you have to say.”

“Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'd give up playing video games for the rest of my life if you would forgive me for how dumb I was being.”

“What is wrong with you?After that whole incident, I thought that maybe things could go back to normal but every time it seems like it will, you throw me for a loop.”

“I don't know what's wrong with me!?” Jeremy wanted nothing more than to know the answer,”It's just that...you're like my best friend, and…well, I started to get all weird when I'm around you,”Jeremy release a sigh, “Sometimes I don't know what to do about it.

Michael crossed his arms and looked at Jeremy meaningfully, “How about trying to be honest with me? That would be a good start.”

“Yeah, you’re right, okay. Look, I really just wanted this kiss to happen, and I lost sight of being a good friend...And the only reason I took the bet was to give me the extra confidence to go through with it….”Jeremy refused to look at Michael before he took a deep breath and looked at him straight on, “Which, didn't even work anyway, but really it's all because, I like you more than a friend”

Michael’s eyes widened and he briefly wondered if he heard Jeremy correctly as the latter nearly muttered out the last part.But after seeing the expression on his face he couldn’t help but ask “What time is it?”

“Who cares?” defeatedly Jeremy’s line of sight goes back to the pavement.

“No, really. What time is it?” Michael takes a step towards him.

Jeremy takes out his phone to show him 11:59 pm on the screen and before he can question it, he finally notices the close proximity between the two. Michael cups his face in his hands looking intensely into his eyes. 

In the background, they could vaguely hear Rich’s panicked voice from being about to lose the bet. But all Jeremy can focus on is Michael’s lips as the taller boy closes his eyes and leans in. He closes his own eyes and shivers from Michael’s hot breath on his lips before—

Michael suddenly dodges to the left of his face and whispers into his ear “Have a nice month, lover boy,” A smirk gracing his features.


End file.
